Die Hand Gottes 3
by Fayalargo Winterwoelfin
Summary: Bonusgeschichte zur 'Hand Gottes 1,2, Sai'. Eine andere, besondere Version, wie die Hand Gottes erreicht werden könnte.


**Disclaimer:** Nein, die Hand Gottes hab ich nicht erfunden… äh… nein, gefunden auch nicht. Und ‚Hikaru no Go' gehört mir leider auch nicht.

**A/N: **Das ist eine kleine Bonusgeschichte zu ‚Die Hand Gottes – 1,2,Sai'. Noch einkleines Szenario, wie ich mir vorstelle, die Hand Gottes erreicht werden könnte.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

PS: Ich hoffe, ihr mögt Ochi nicht allzusehr...

* * *

**Die Hand Gottes - 3**

Ein Aufseufzen wie von einer Ewigkeit hallt durch den endlosen Raum. Die Geister schwirren um den Goban und die beiden neuen Geisterspieler in einem flirrenden Tanz. Die beiden Go-Spieler sind erst kürzlich verstorben, doch selbst im Himmel spielen sie und die Geister sind erregt, sie flüstern und wispern so heftig, wie sie schon lange nicht mehr geflüstert und gewispert haben. Im Himmel des Go geht es zu wie in einem Bienenstock. Innerhalb von Sekunden sind alle Geister gewarnt, benachrichtigt, eingeladen. Und alle wollen sie sehen.

Es hat wieder jemand die Hand Gottes erreicht.

Hier im Himmel ist es keine so großartige Sache wie auf der Erde, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Ereignis, das selten genug stattfindet, um großes Aufsehen zu erregen.

Besonders ein Spiel wie das heutige. So etwas hat es noch nie gegeben.

Einer, wie vorauszusehen war, hat die Partie gewonnen.

Doch der andere, der Verlierer, hat die Hand Gottes erreicht.

Eine Konstellation, die es, seit sich die Geister erinnern können, noch nie gegeben hat.

Der Verlierer erreicht die Hand Gottes, während der Gewinner, geschlagen, nichts weiter als einen Sieg in den Händen hält.

Ochi ist geschlagen, Ochi ist wütend. Ochi findet, dass er, der Gewinner, mehr verdient hat, als die erstaunten, erregten Flüsterer der Geister, die sich alle nur auf seinen Gegner, den Verlierer, konzentrieren, während er, der Sieger, der Sieger, der Sieger, eigentlich alles verdient hätte. Ja, er ist der Sieger, der Sieger... nur er, er, er ist der Sieger...

Rote Flammen, höllische Flammen beginnen an seinen Füßen hochzuzüngeln und auch an seinen Händen. Er fühlt, wie seine Seele in die glühenden Abgründe des Zorns gezogen werden, in dieser sonst so friedlichen Welt voller bläulich durchscheinender, ätherischer Geister.

‚Warum?' fragt er verzweifelt, während die Flammen höher und höher züngeln und seine Beine, seine Arme zu verschlingen drohen. ‚Warum? Warum nur?' schreit er seine Wut in die Welt, doch diese hört ihn nicht. Die Geister sind beschäftigt mit dem Wunder, dass sie noch nie gesehen haben. Der Verlierer erreicht die Hand Gottes. ‚Warum er?' fragen die Geister, doch auch sie erhalten keine Antwort.

Kosuke Ochi redet freundlich mit Hikaru Shindo, seinem Gegner und dem Verlierer der Partie. Dann schreit er und er wütet und tobt. Weil er es nicht versteht. Warum geht er, der Gewinner, nicht als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervor. Weitere wütende Flammen umzingeln seinen Geist-Körper, verzehren ihn immer mehr und mehr. Inzwischen verschlingt das Feuer seinen Oberkörper, seine Haare, sein Gesicht. Flammenzungen schießen aus seinem Mund, als er Hikaru anschreit, seine Anerkennung, seine Aufmerksamkeit sucht. Irgendetwas, dass der andere zugibt, sich betroffen zeigt, dass er verloren hat.

Nun hat das Feuer auch Ochis Augen erreicht und verzehrt das letzte Lebenszeichen, als des Gewinners vom Zorn irreparabel geschüttelter Geist, aufheult und sich auf seinen Gegner stürzen will.

Doch wie um ihn zu verhöhnen... Hikaru bemerkt ihn nicht einmal. Genauso wenig die wispernden Geister um ihn herum.

Hikaru bemerkt seinen verzweifelten Gegner nicht einmal. Er ist noch zu gebannt von den leuchtenden Steinen und seinen leuchtenden Händen und dem Leuchten in seinem Inneren. Und mit warmen Herzen fühlt er das Lächeln seines alten Meisters, der von weit oben mit Stolz auf ihn herunterblickt. Sein Meister, der so lange auf ihn gewartet hat. Und er spürt, dass diese Partie nur Beginn etwas viel Größerem war.

Hikaru merkt wirklich nicht, wie Ochi neben ihm tobt und verzweifelt, und er sieht nicht, wie die wütenden roten Flammen den Geist des anderen verzehren.

Stattdessen blickt er zur Erde, zu seinem alten Freund und Rivalen.

‚Ich warte auf dich, Akira...', flüstert Hikaru, ‚Ich habe es endlich erreicht...'

Hikaru merkt nicht, wie diese letzte, unbewusste, doch umso tiefergehende Verhöhnung Kosuke Ochi in einen Feuerball verwandelt, der sich mit einem kurzen Aufleuchten in ein kleines Aschehäufchen verwandelt. Ochi wird die Hand Gottes nie erreichen und Hikaru bemerkt es nicht einmal.

Ein himmlischer Wind fährt durch das Aschehäufchen und der Platz am Goban gegenüber Hikaru ist wieder frei.

‚Ich warte auf dich, Akira...', flüstert er mit einem Lächeln, ‚Ich warte auf dich...'

* * *

**A/N:** Ochi steigt etwas schlecht aus bei der Geschichte, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. (Zumindest ein bisschen…) Aber ich brauchte nun mal jemanden, der bei dieser Art von Szenario als geschlagener Sieger hervorgehen kann. Ochi hat ja schon einiges an Erfahrungen da gesammelt, Profiprüfung, etc… Und da ich ihn nicht so besonders gut leiden kann, naja… da musste er eben als Art Sündenbock herhalten. Aber wirklich... bei diesem Kampf konnte ich ja nicht Hikaru und Akira gegeneinander antreten lassen! Weil… das konnte ich ihnen einfach nicht antun! Den einen gewinnen lassen und den anderen die Hand Gottes erreichen! Das wäre ja unfair. Also musste Ochi herhalten. Armer Kerl.

Aber… könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Dass Ochi, der ja (zumindest zum Zeitpunkt der Profiprüfung, als ich das geschrieben hab) ein ziemlich guter Spieler ist, ein Spiel gegen Hikaru gewinnt. Und Hikaru trotzdem die Hand Gottes erreicht? Ochi ist glaub ich einfach zu ambitioniert. Er hat Talent und arbeitet daran, aber… es fehlt ihm einfach das ‚go-wisse Etwas', nicht wahr?


End file.
